


Last Meal

by thepizzasitter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Body Horror, Fluff and Smut, Food Issues, M/M, no one gets eaten don't worry, okay look i don't know what to tell you it's piers as an imposter creature, quick and dirty little au drabble, this is so soft why are my monsters always so soft?, who thinks raihan is a snacc in more ways than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: He’s quarantined first, while the others have an emergency meeting about what to do. He’s strapped down tight, and the transformation hasn’t set in enough that he can break out and lunge for the nearest vent to disappear into the comforting thrum of a ship that is also always too hungry. It eats itself alive, wires splitting and lights flickering, guzzling fuel inefficiently and causing everyone a myriad of headaches.And now this.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the quickest, least edited thing I have ever written but [THIS FANART OMFG](https://twitter.com/DEADxEYEZ/status/1310897213732655104) I had to, I absolutely had to write a quick drabble for it. [This isn't the song I used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_03wQecDt4U), but damn if it doesn't work for this sort of AU.
> 
> Obviously this is an Among Us AU which means monsters and body horror but lord is it ever so soft. Let me know if there's anything else you need tagged.
> 
> Also feel free to come hang out with me on Twitter! My main/cosplay account is shyloren and my 18+ only side account is CryptidPiers

It starts, as the scientists say it does, with hunger pangs.

He’s never been much of an eater, but every so often he wants to go a little bit wild on the café food, so he thinks nothing of it at first. Eats as much as he pleases. He can stand to put on some weight, as Milo always says.

It’s not until he eats a bit of the horrendous steak he’d normally never come within ten meters of that he is appeased for a while.

It doesn’t improve from there.

By the time his stomach starts to feel like it might split so it can take in food directly, he’s already started to fear the worst.

“It’s happenin’,” he tells Leon, unwilling to look at the scared, sad expression he knows will be on their Captain’s face. “Happened on the last ship I was on, before I was transferred. I thought I’d escaped it, but I must have caught it there. I’ve seen what it does, and I’d rather die than do that to any of you. You gotta kill me, it’s the only way to get rid of it.”

“Piers, I can’t just—”

“Leon, you have to. You don’t understand, you haven’t seen it yet!” He says, growing more frantic when Leon backs away a few steps instead of towards him like he should be. He should be advancing, already determined to do what’s best for all of them. “Leon, listen to me! I’ll want to eat everyone, even Marnie! I won’t be able to stop myself, I—”

He cries, and it only makes the hunger worse.

“Please, Leon, for everyone’s sake, you gotta space me! I can’t—I won’t be the reason you all die! I don’t even know if I’ll end up feelin’ sorry for it, but I don’t want to find out!”

In the end, it’s him reminding Leon of the threat to Hop that convinces him.

He’s quarantined first, while the others have an emergency meeting about what to do. He’s strapped down tight, and the transformation hasn’t set in enough that he can break out and lunge for the nearest vent to disappear into the comforting thrum of a ship that is also always too hungry. It eats itself alive, wires splitting and lights flickering, guzzling fuel inefficiently and causing everyone a myriad of headaches.

And now this.

It understands him. Answers to him, in a way, even more than it does to Leon.

He hates it, he hates it, he hates—

“I’m so hungry,” he whimpers, and when a voice calls his name unexpectedly, he startles and his stomach finally rips open at the prospect of food nearby.

He screams, suddenly seeing with a new set— _several_ _sets?_ —of eyes and tastes a heartbeat along tongues and teeth and tendril.

Another scream joins his before everything is quiet, and oh god has he—

Please no, he doesn’t, he can’t have—

Who?

“Piers?”

Oh god, oh god, oh god Raihan is—

He sobs, partially in relief and partially in agony when he realizes he’s still strapped down, only one of the belts having snapped. It hadn’t been a scream of death, just one of shock.

“Raihan, you have to leave!” He tries to choke it out around this strange new body, trying to assimilate the new sensations while also urging his beloved to leave him before he kills the person he adores most in this world and all the worlds they’ve seen since they started this journey. “Raihan, you can’t be in—fuck, come closer, you smell so good, I—”

_ Come closer to my teeth. _

He shivers when hands frame his face and everything suddenly comes into focus again, his eyes all blinking and zeroing in on his…on his…

_ Lovefoodpreydarlingeathimeathimnonolovehimwanttodevourhim! _

“Piers, it’s gonna be okay,” Raihan whispers to him, and he thrashes his head back and forth, biting down as hard as he can on his tongue to keep it in his mouth. Not even his razor-sharp teeth can cut it open. “You’re gonna be okay.”

In what universe is this remotely true? He wants the answer almost as much as he wants the sound of snapping bone to grace the air.

“Leave,” he moans, a mournful sound of anguish. If Raihan leaves, he’s never going to see him again. Never going to hear his voice or kiss his mouth or bite into—

_ Stop, stop, stop! _

“No,” Raihan says simply, as if this is anything but simple. Piers wants to smack a sticky note of unkind words on his face, but the silly meme of a joke they all created together feels like it no longer belongs to him now. He isn’t theirs anymore, no matter how badly he wants to be.

“You think I’m gonna be able to keep going if we space you? Fuck that, I’d rather go with you one way or another. Just say what you need from me, all of it is your anyways. If you’re hungry, then eat. Last meal on death row, and all that.”

And somehow, the thought of Raihan dying with him is enough to clear his mind just a little.

He’s empty, like the fuel engines. Like the void of space. He needs something in him, needs to be filled one way or another. He needs it more than anything in the world and will do whatever he has to in order to satiate that need.

But he knows better than most that there are all sorts of hungers, and so many of them go hand in hand.

“Distract me,” he begs. “Give me somethin’ else to focus the hunger on.”

He manages to break out fully when Raihan doesn’t hesitate to pick up on his meaning. Always in sync, always willing to give him anything he wants, whether it’s a cup of caf to help when all wire colours start to look alike or gentle words when he misses home more than he loves discovering new things.

He presses Raihan down and sees red, everything in him rearing up and coiled to strike, to consume, to—

“Get through tonight with me,” Raihan murmurs, and his existence freezes back into normalcy. “Show them you can handle this, like you do everything else. You’re one of the most capable people I know. If anyone stands a chance at figuring this out, it’s you. So come take whatever you need from me, anything at all. Small price to pay if it keeps you alive or at least lets me go with you.”

He descends on Raihan and hopes to god that whoever is on cams knows he’s sabotaging comms for their own good.

/////

He sighs happily at the warmth he rarely feels above the floors, in the open air of the ship he adores. It understands him. Provides heat and shelter for him. He no longer hates it. No longer hates himself. He devours other slinking creatures, void crawlers and would-be infectors that creep into the ship, protecting his protectors in turn.

“Feel better?” Raihan asks when he surfaces again, crawling through the vent into the room where the others are all playing cards.

“Much,” he says, a small smile on his lips when he notices Marnie using the rest of their distraction to steal one of Bede’s cards. No one suspects a thing.

“Get enough to eat?” Nessa asks, a shrewd smirk on her face that he appreciates deeply. He wishes they knew how much their casual acceptance means. He would eat a dying star whole if they asked it of him.

“I did, ta,” he says snidely, sitting as close to Raihan as he can without being in his lap, leaning against him and closing his eyes contentedly when his lover kisses near the corner of one of his eyes and wraps his arms around him. He’s nowhere near as warm as the engines in the belly of the beast, and yet it’s just as satisfying. “Lot of things still findin’ their way into this junk heap since we left the last port.”

They cackle, thanking him for his service, and the sound of their laughter is as much a meal as anything else. Soothing on his tongues like blood and sweat and ichor.

When they part ways for the evening cycle, Raihan comes with him to the vents, slipping down below with him, following behind to repair the things Piers cannot help but break. Rare are the times now that he isn’t fast enough to keep the alarms from waking everyone up.

When Piers has worked out his restless energy, he starts to make his way back up before Raihan catches him around the ankle and drags him back in.

Piers’ feral grins match Raihan’s own as he looms over one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe and feels absolutely no fear. A tongue teases the zipper of his suit down, working its way beneath his undershirt. His eyes watch Raihan’s close, giving himself over to the myriad of appendages caressing his body.

“Seducin’ me in a vent,” Piers says, a thrill alighting his spine at how well Raihan loves him. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Want you to feel good,” Raihan answers, already squirming and panting a bit from a tendril starting to work its way into him while his fingers dip below Piers’ waistband, unhindered by a suit Piers no longer needs. “I know you’re always cold up top.”

“I’m warm when I’m under you,” Piers says, saliva welling up when it makes Raihan blush, all that blood right at the surface where he can taste it without needing to pierce anything at all. “Fuck, m’already full from eating, can I—”

Raihan sinks down onto him and they both cry out loud enough that someone bangs on a vent further along the way, telling them to keep it down.

They stifle their laughter with each other’s mouths, moving tightly together and Raihan was right, it’s good, it’s good, it’s so good, it’s—

/////

The ship carries them onward, a haven in the midst of this dark and dangerous universe of theirs.


End file.
